the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Babies Wikia:Selected pictures
Selected Pictures are some of the best pictures the Super Babies Wiki has to offer. A small picture of two S.M.S.B. skyfighters ( ) in the top right corner of an image's description page indicates that the picture is selected. Additionally, each selected picture, along with a short description of what it's about will be shown on the main page for a time period. Please update the Featured article on the Main Page on according to the schedule below. The text content of the Selected Picture template should be the first paragraph of the article the picture portrays. The rest of this document covers what type of pictures should be considered, the criteria they should be judged by, the nomination/promotion/rejection procedure, and updating of the main page in detail, as well as lists of current selected pictures. Pictures Articles nominated for Featured Article status should adhere to the following criteria: *Pictures should be of a reasonable size. *Be interesting to all visitors to the site. *Not have a licensing template. *Be used in an article. Nomination Images should be nominated on The Super Babies Wikia:Selected Pictures nominations. Each nomination will have a seven day period from the date of nomination to be either promoted or rejected. All articles nominated should be tagged with template at the top of the page to produce this: All failed articles should be tagged with template at the top of the page to produce this: Voting Voting should be limited to registered users only. Votes registered by anon users should be struck off using a strike through (Some text). After seven days, pictures must be promoted or rejected depending on their vote total. Currently a clear three votes in favour/against will be sufficient, although this is subject to review if and when the community expands. After the waiting period is over each picture will be promoted or rejected. For a few days an archive of the voting shall remain on the nominations page. Afterward a record of the nomination must be entered on the former nominations page, regardless of success or failure. When there are no votes, an administrator will select a picture on Saturday. Re-nomination No picture may be re-nominated unless a new version of it is uploaded. Duplicate nominations Any nominations that are already Selected Pictures should be removed from the list immediately. Main Page Frequency Pictures are to remain on the Main Page for one week. On the start date indicated, the should be updated for each new SP. List of Selected Pictures The queue should be listed in order of promotion to Selected Picture status. Each picture listed should have a start date listed next to it. File:Wiki-background|Wiki-background (dates to be calculated) File:Baby Intelligence.jpg|Baby Intelligence.jpg ?-October 8, 2016 File:Annabeth body.jpg|Annabeth body.jpg October 8, 2016 to October 15, 2016 File:Baby Intelligence vs. Sebiscuits.jpg|Baby Intelligence vs. Sebiscuits.jpg October 15, 2016-October 22, 2016 File:Annabeth Kid.jpg|Annabeth Kid.jpg October 22, 2016-? Category:The Super Babies Wiki Selected pictures Category:Policy Category:Failed Selected Picture nominations